Somos los Dioses Griegos
by esthe.la
Summary: Una recopilación de cartas escritas por los dioses, para darse a conocer mejor a los mortales.


**A/N:** Ok, esta idea se me ocurrió cuando tenía como doce o trece años más o menos. Llegué a escribir las cartas de Hermes y Afrodita, y un par de años después hice el resto en inglés (como lo pueden ver en mi profile). No las hice en español porque no conozco mucha gente que sea fan de los fics de mitología y que hable ese idioma. Finalmente, me he decidido a hacer una versión en español, (exceptuando las cartas de Hermes y Afrodita, que estaban en español originalmente). No es literalmente una traducción, porque mi inglés era muy limitado cuando las escribí y no podía poner todo lo que quería. Y nada, aquí va el primer capitulo y espero que lo disfuten y dejen reviews :)

**¡Somos los dioses griegos!**

HERMES

¡Hola, amigos! Mi nombre es Hermes, el dios del comercio y de los ladrones, y la elocuencia. También soy el mensajero de Zeus, y por eso fui enviado a hacer esta presentación.

Un día, me encontré con un campesino que mencionó en sus palabras rurales todos los nombres de mis fastidiosos hermanos, primos, tíos y demás familiares habidos y por haber. He aquí nuestra conversación:

HERMES: ¿Cómo está, buen plebeyo?

CAMPESINO: HA DESír verdá', no muy bien que digamo'.

HERMES: ¿Por qué lo dice? Es un hermoso día.

CAMPESINO: Nooooo…. CRONOSiendo esto bien, ba a llober, y bien duro.

HERMES: La lluvia es buena para todos: plantas, animales, mortales, dioses…

CAMPESINO: ¿Diose'? Eso no 'tan en el Olimpo ná'. Lo que tan e' vagueando ahí.

HERMES: No lo creo. Los dioses son buenos, trabajadores, amorosos…

CAMPESINO: ¿Es usté' un DEMÉTER? Si de verdá' fueran eso, o por lo meno' bajaran a vé', REAbilitarían todo, POS EI DÓN que tienen ellos no lo tiene tó' el mundo. Pero no hablemo má' de eso: le contaré un cuento.

HERAse una vez que habían unas gentes en una casita. LE TOmó mucho tiempo conseguirla. Un día ello' decidién ir pa' un re'taurante.

Se 'taban canbiando pero Frodi se tardó mucho, y su prima Anette lo fue a buscar con su hermanita Isabelita.

― ¿Qué te pasa, Frodi?

― Que mis sapatos 'tan tó' rotos.

― ¡Pero lo compramo' ayer!

― Sí, ARTE MI SApato era nuevo, pero ahora 'tan rotos.

― A, PO LO voy a botar.

― ¡No, no! E' má', me los pongo así.

Y Isabelita dijo: A, FRODI 'TA loco.

― HE BErdá', Isabelita. Frodi tá loco.

Dipué', se fueron pa'l retaurán y se sentán en una silla. HER MESero fue a darles er menú pa' que pidieran , y pidieron pollo guisao, pero her mesero dijo:

― ¡No! Er pollo ZE Usa asao.

― 'Ta bién, entonces.

Cuando trajeron er pollo, todos comieron meno' Frodi, porque él era un mañoso. Anette preguntó:

― ¿BÁ Comer, sí o no?

― ¡HEF, ESTO Sabe malísimo!

― Tú ere' un mañoso, Frodi.

― ¡Yo no soy ningún mañoso! ― y se paró de un salto tan alto que llegó a la ATENA que 'taba en el techo y la rompió. PERo SE FONEdeó er bombillo y se quedaron sin luz. Isabelita le dijo a Frodi: "¡Eres una HESTIA!", y la policía lo AREStó por causar disturvios.

FIN.

Como pueden ver, yo, el súper inteligentísimo Hermes pasé horas y horas trabajando en esto, y con un ligerísimo cambio en la versión original del campesino, logré sacar los nombres de mis fastidiosos hermanos y hermanas (aunque no de todos), y también algunos tíos. Y en compensación, Atena se explotó de la risa en mi cara y me dijo que ni en un diccionario del campo iba a encontrar tantas faltas ortográficas. Ares me miró como si yo fuera un extraterrestre y me preguntó que quién era mi patrocinador. Afrodita dizque no tenía tiempo y leyó el principio y el final. Artemisa me dijo que el campesino hablaba mejor que yo, y Apolo ni siquiera se molestó en decirme nada. Todos son una partida de ineptos que no saben apreciar el trabajo de un gran escritor como yo, pero Zeus leyó mi historia y sin duda alguna le gustó, y por eso me asignó esta presentación. ¡Lo siento, Atena, JAJAJA! Tal vez para la próxima puedas escribir algo que llegue a la mitad de lo que escribo yo, el súper inteligentísimo genio Hermes. Ya me están diciendo que termine rápido. (Pobre de mi familia, no soportan cuando digo la verdad sobre ellos) Así que, espero que nosotros los dioses y ustedes los lectores podamos llegar a ser buenos amigos.


End file.
